OS noël 2 : Premier noël en famille
by Zumkalt
Summary: Deux semaines après le gala décrit dans Noël souvenirs et avenirs radieux, c'est enfin le 24 décembre. Jane profite de sa grossesse et de moments avec sa famille et ses amis avant le réveillon. Pairing Kurt/Jane et Roman/Patterson


**Premier Noël en famille**

Hello à tous. Voici ma deuxième fic' de noël, un peu en retard. J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées chez vous.

… **..**

 _Appartement de Kurt et Jane_

L'odeur du café frais frappa ses narines, forçant progressivement Jane à émerger de son sommeil. S'étirant lentement dans le lit, la jeune femme jeta un œil au réveil, avant de soupirer et de se décider à sortir de la bienheureuse chaleur de sa couette. Avec un petit sourire, elle frotta doucement son ventre rond avant de mettre ses deux pieds au sol et de se lever progressivement. Dans son état hors de question de sauter du lit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

Ramassant une vieille chemise à manche longue de Kurt abandonnée sur une chaise, elle l'enfila par-dessus le T-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-« Bonjour belle endormie », la salua Kurt en terminant de déposer les pancakes en forme de sapin de noël à côté des œufs brouillés dans son assiette. Au début elle avait essayé d'argumenter que passer autant de temps à donner une forme précise à quelque chose qu'elle allait manger immédiatement était étrange mais son fiancé n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Il disait qu'il comptait lancer une nouvelle tradition de noël pour la famille Weller, et elle devait admettre qu'elle trouvait ses efforts mignons. D'autant qu'il était un merveilleux cuisinier, ce qui compensait ses talents désastreux dans ce domaine.

-« B'jour », marmonna la brune en venant se pelotonner contre lui pour lui voler un baiser.

-« Comment va junior » ? Demanda son fiancé en l'enlaçant.

-« _Elle_ va bien, _elle_ est très calme ce matin », répondit Jane en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

-« Oh vraiment ? _Il_ avait l'air plutôt agité hier soir », taquina Kurt, en la sentant sourire contre sa poitrine. Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas connaitre le sexe du bébé avant la naissance, pour garder la surprise, c'était devenu un jeu pour eux de se chamailler pour savoir s'ils allaient avoir un garçon ou une fille. Le fait que Kurt soit harcelé en permanence puisque Patterson, Tasha et même Sarah et Allie soutenaient Jane dans l'idée que ce serait une fille était encore plus drôle. Même si le directeur adjoint du FBI plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il ne survivrait pas à une autre fille et au fait d'être en minorité chez lui, tout le monde savait qu'en fait il n'avait pas vraiment de préférences. Avoir un bébé avec Jane suffisait déjà amplement à son bonheur, peu importait son sexe.

-« Parce qu' _elle_ trouvait que papa ne faisait pas assez de câlin », fit mine de s'attrister Jane en tendant lentement son bras droit vers la tasse de café fumant sur le comptoir derrière Kurt. Mais avant de parvenir à s'en saisir sa main fut stoppée par celle de son fiancé qui, prévoyant, avait habilement tendu la sienne en arrière.

-« Non, non, non, pas de café pour toi, tu sais que c'est mauvais pour le bébé ».

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme la brune se dégagea doucement pour le regarder : « Mais j'en ai envi… », gémit-elle en lui adressant son regard le plus larmoyant. « Le médecin a dit que je devais limiter la caféine mais pas l'arrêter complétement… ».

Kurt regarda un moment son visage suppliant avant de céder à contrecœur, incapable de résister à ces grands yeux verts : « D'accord. Mais juste une gorgée » !

Souriant victorieusement, la brune saisit la tasse et respira un moment l'odeur divine qui s'en échappait. Puis, prenant le temps de savourer, elle but lentement sa gorgée autorisée. Aussitôt son fiancé lui retira la tasse des mains comme s'il craignait qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour se faire une surdose de caféine.

-« Eh » ! Protesta Jane. « Cela fait trois jours que je n'ai pas bu une goutte de caféine, j'ai le droit d'en profiter un peu. Je me contrôle très bien ».

-« Dit la junkie qui a passé cinq minutes à renifler mon café », ironisa son fiancé. La jeune femme lui tira la langue en réponse, et se dirigea ensuite vers sa place pour attaquer son petit déjeuner. Avec amusement, Kurt la regarda commencer à dévorer ses œufs et ses pancakes à une vitesse ahurissante. Depuis la fin des nausées matinales, elle pouvait à nouveau profiter du petit déjeuner et ne s'en privait pas, surtout qu'elle devait manger pour deux.

-« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en attaquant son propre petit déjeuner, à un rythme plus lent.

-« Travail ce matin, ensuite aller voir les vitrines de noël avec Roman. Après je pense revenir à l'appartement pour faire une sieste et commencer à préparer le réveillon », répondit la brune en ralentissant.

-« Tant que tu ne t'approches pas de la cuisine, tu peux préparer tout ce que tu veux », ricana son fiancé en s'attirant un regard noir.

-« Je fais des progrès, grommela Jane faussement vexée, et tu as intérêt à être là à l'heure ce soir ».

-« Plutôt en fin d'après-midi, répondit tranquillement Kurt entre deux bouchées d'œufs, il n'y a pas de cas importants en cours et je compte bien renvoyer tout le monde chez lui vers cinq heures ». La brune lui adressa un regard moqueur, sachant déjà qu'il serait le dernier à partir et certainement pas à l'heure qu'il venait de mentionner. L'ignorant, Kurt saisit son téléphone qui venait de vibrer sur la table et jeta un œil au message sur l'écran.

-« Allie est en bas », commenta-t- il un peu étonné.

-« Un problème » ? Demanda immédiatement Jane inquiète en arrêtant de manger. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au début la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes avait été assez mal à l'aise, surtout pour Jane. Devenir amie avec l'ex de votre petit-ami, surtout lorsque ledit petit-ami l'avait mise enceinte juste avant que vous ne soyez torturée par la CIA pendant des mois, n'était pas évident à gérer. Mais finalement les deux femmes avaient réussis à s'entendre et à se trouver des points communs. Le premier était une adoration totale pour Emma, que Jane aimait et chouchoutait autant que si c'était sa propre fille. Le deuxième, à son grand désespoir, était la possibilité de se liguer contre lui, ce que les deux femmes au fort tempérament avaient rapidement trouvé particulièrement divertissant.

Une fois de plus, il remercia le ciel que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent aussi bien. Allie avait été très compréhensive par rapport aux erreurs de Jane lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué les choses. De toute façon, le simple fait qu'elle les ait sauvés elle et le bébé lors de la fusillade pour récupérer les enregistrements de Patrick O'Malley garantissait qu'elle lui laisse au moins une chance. Lors des quelques fois où elle avait travaillé avec eux, elle avait pu constater à quel point la jeune femme tatouée était une bonne personne. De son côté, Jane avait fait des efforts pour que les choses se passent bien, sachant que de toute façon l'US Marshal aurait un rôle dans leur vie puisqu'elle et Kurt partageaient un enfant. La naissance d'Emma n'avait fait que renforcer ce lien, et le fait que Jane tombe littéralement en adoration devant le nourrisson avait rendu les choses plus faciles.

-« Non je ne pense pas. Si c'était quelque chose de grave elle aurait appelé », dit-il tranquillement. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un tambourina sur la porte d'entrée, et il se leva pour ouvrir.

Passant en coup de vent devant lui après un rapide bonjour, Allison entra dans l'appartement avec leur fille dans les bras et un sac d'affaires de bébé sur l'épaule.

-« Cadeau de noël en avance », cria joyeusement la jeune femme en plaçant sa fille dans les bras de Jane, après un rapide câlin pour lui dire bonjour. Stupéfait, Kurt se tenait toujours devant la porte grande ouverte et regardait en direction de la cuisine : « Euh… est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose » ?

-« Juste mon patron qui me déteste. Je suis affectée au tribunal aujourd'hui pour sécuriser l'arrivée d'un témoin fédéral en remplacement d'un collègue malade », grommela Allie. « Et ma baby-sitter est déjà partie dans sa famille pour les fêtes. Donc en attendant le réveillon, vous avez la chance unique de profiter de la compagnie de cette jolie petite machine à baver pour toute la journée », ajouta-t-elle en faisant un sourire à sa fille qui babillait joyeusement dans les bras de Jane qui venait de lui retirer son manteau.

-« Quel juge a décidé de faire venir un témoin un 24 décembre » ? Ronchonna Kurt en refermant la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

-« Il s'est levé du pied gauche » ? Demanda Allie à Jane qui câlinait tranquillement Emma en regardant avec amusement son fiancé.

-« Non, il boude parce que tu m'as donné Emma en premier », répondit la brune en souriant.

-« C'est ma fille, j'aurais dû avoir droit au premier câlin », marmonna Kurt en leur jetant un regard vexé.

-« Oh les hommes », rétorqua Allie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Emma ? Tu veux aller faire un câlin à papa pour qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un gros bébé » ? Demanda Jane en éloignant un peu Emma d'elle pour la regarder en faisant des grimaces. La fillette retira sa main droite pleine de salive de sa bouche et se mit à glousser. Ne pouvant pas se pencher depuis son tabouret avec son ventre, la jeune femme tendit le bébé à Allie qui la déposa par terre en direction du tabouret de Kurt.

-« Vas voir papa », l'encouragea-t-elle avec une petite tape sur les fesses. Toujours en babillant joyeusement, Emma trottina à quatre pattes vers son père qui s'était penché pour lui tendre les bras, et la saisie dès qu'elle arriva à portée. Pendant que Kurt profitait de câliner sa fille, qui essayait d'essuyer sa main sur sa chemise, Allison se tourna vers Jane qui venait de finir son assiette.

-« Et comment va notre future petite crevette » ?

-« _Il_ va très bien », lança Weller depuis son siège entre deux grimaces à sa fille. Allie se tourna vers lui en riant : « Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Tout le monde sait que ce sera une fille ».

-« C'est ce que je m'acharne à lui dire », ajouta immédiatement Jane en lançant un regard victorieux à l'agent du FBI.

-« Est-ce que tu as vu comment maman et Jane me traitent » ? Se lamenta Kurt en posant les pieds de sa fille en équilibre sur ses genoux pour la tenir droite devant lui. « Mais toi tu es de mon côté pas vrai ? Dis leur que tu préfères un petit frère ». À ces mots le bébé arrêta de rire et le regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés.

-« Tu vois, même Emma pense qu'elle aura une petite sœur », gloussa Allie. En entendant « petite sœur » Emma s'anima à nouveau et se remit à gazouiller joyeusement.

-« Trois contre un, ce sera définitivement une fille », dit Jane avec un grand sourire en regardant l'air hébété de Kurt.

-« C'est vraiment trop injuste », grogna-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa fille contre lui alors que ses épaules tombaient dans la défaite. Son air vexé fit éclater de rire Jane et Allie, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire redoubler les rires du bébé.

-« Un vrai Caliméro », remarqua Allie en posant le sac avec les affaires de rechanges de sa fille par terre.

-« Oui, mais il est tellement mignon quand il fait ça », répondit Jane en se levant pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

-« Je ne suis pas mignon », protesta Kurt en affectant un air offusqué. « Les chats sont mignons, les bébés sont mignons. Moi je suis séduisant ! Et aussi intelligent, viril… »

-« D'accord beau-gosse arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs », le coupa Allie en roulant des yeux.

-« Il a raison… c'est très viril un homme avec un bébé qui mâche sa cravate sur ses genoux », se moqua Jane en regardant son fiancé.

-« De quoi ? Eh » ! Protesta Kurt en remarquant enfin qu'Emma s'était collée à lui pour saisir la bande de tissu coloré et baver copieusement dessus. Alors qu'il tentait d'enlever doucement l'objet incriminé de la bouche de la fillette, Allie et Jane repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire.

-« Arrêtez de rire », maugréa Kurt. « Je suis sûr que vous lui avez appris à faire ça exprès pour me martyriser ».

-« Mon pauvre chéri », le nargua Jane en se levant pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« Très drôle Mlle Doe, mais tu feras moins la maline quand Allie apprendra combien de cadeaux tu as achetés pour Emma », rétorqua son fiancé avec un petit sourire revanchard. La brune se figea en regardant Allison avec un air coupable, puis tenta de battre en retraite vers l'autre côté de la cuisine.

-« Quoi ?! Une petite minute Jane Doe, reviens par ici », dit sévèrement Allie en plissant à moitié les yeux. « Nous avions convenu pas plus de trois cadeaux par couple, ce qui est déjà pas mal, combien en as-tu achetés exactement » ?

-« Eh bien… » marmonna Jane en évitant le regard de son amie.

-« Elle en a acheté six, mais c'était il y a deux semaines », intervint Kurt en regardant avec amusement sa fiancée se tortiller sous le regard inquisiteur d'Allison.

-« Jane… quelles règles avions-nous fixées » ? Demanda dangereusement l'US Marshal en croisant les bras.

-« 10 minutes de chatouilles… pour chaque cadeaux supplémentaires que j'achète », marmonna la brune en reculant lentement, faisant doucement rire Kurt.

-« Combien de cadeaux… » ?

-« Six », répondit Jane d'un ton assez peu convaincant. Kurt s'arrêta de rire et dit au même instant qu'Allison : « Jane… ».

-« Ok… sept », avoua finalement la brune en remarquant les regards mi- amusés mi- exaspérés des deux parents. « J'ai trouvé un petit pyjama vraiment adorable la semaine dernière ».

-« Oh Jane », soupira Allie en s'approchant d'elle pour lui attraper gentiment la tête à deux mains, Emma ne va pas moins t'aimer si tu ne lui offre qu'un ou deux cadeaux à chaque fois ».

-« Je sais », répondit la brune en la regardant dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre. « Mais j'aime juste lui faire plaisir ».

-« Je sais que les quelques souvenirs que tu as récupérés de l'orphelinat ne sont pas joyeux », dit doucement Allie. « Mais Emma est en sécurité et ne manque de rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de surcompenser en la couvrant de cadeaux… ». Kurt soupira et se maudit en silence. Bien sûr il aurait dû le voir venir, mais trop occupé à flotter sur son propre petit nuage de bonheur ces derniers mois, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait y avoir une raison derrière le comportement de Jane.

-« Je sais, soupira Jane, c'est juste que… »

-« Que rien du tout », rétorqua fermement Allison. « C'est derrière toi maintenant. Tu vas être heureuse avec un joli bébé à toi, plus Emma et le séduisant garçon là-bas, même si il a la sensibilité d'un homme de Neandertal », ajouta-t-elle en pointant Weller du pouce. Ses protestations entrainèrent un nouveau concert de ricanements moqueurs, pendant que Jane essuyait les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-« Donc… pas de chatouilles » ? Demanda la brune avec espoir.

-« Tu rêves ma belle. Pour le moment tu es protégée, mais une fois que ce petit bébé ne sera plus dans ton ventre, je me ferrais un plaisir de t'administrer ta punition. Et je demanderais sûrement à Patterson et Zapata de m'aider », répliqua joyeusement Allie en la serrant dans ses bras. La brune lâcha un petit gémissement désespéré mais lui rendit quand même son étreinte.

-« Désolé d'interrompre, dit Kurt en se raclant la gorge, mais si quelqu'un ne prend pas sa douche bientôt nous allons être en retard au bureau ». Avec un grognement frustré, Jane sortit de l'étreinte de son amie et se dirigea vers son fiancé pour prendre le bébé de ses bras.

-« Je dois y aller aussi, fit Allie en regardant sa montre, on se voit ce soir ». Pendant que Jane déposait Emma dans le parc qui restait en permanence dans un coin du salon avant d'aller prendre sa douche, Allie se tourna vers Kurt :

-« Elle devrait aller bien, mais fait attention à elle aujourd'hui », lui dit-elle doucement.

-« Je sais », soupira Kurt. « J'avais juste espéré qu'après tout ce temps elle se sentirait mieux ».

-« Kurt… », grogna Allie en secouant la tête. « I peine un an et demi vous luttiez contre une des organisations terroristes les plus dangereuses que le pays ait connu. Une organisation qui s'est servie de Jane pour infiltrer le FBI et qui a essayé de la tuer quand elle a refusé de jouer leur jeu. Si on remonte encore un peu en arrière, elle a eu sa mémoire effacée, s'est rendue compte que sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, pour être ensuite torturée pendant des mois. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi solide que Jane, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on se remet facilement. Ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'en cette période elle fasse le parallèle entre ce qu'elle vit actuellement et ce que sa vie était il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ».

-« Ouais… C'est juste que dans ces cas-là, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire », grimaça Weller en passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

-« Elle n'attend pas grand-chose, juste un câlin et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes », répondit son ex petite-amie en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Après un dernier câlin à sa fille, l'US Marshal se dépêcha de partir pour ne pas être en retard. En attendant sa fiancée, Kurt fit rapidement la vaisselle, puis récupéra sa fille dans le parc.

-« Alors petite princesse, on dirait que tu es coincée avec nous toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire d'intéressant » ? Demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien, la faisant rire aux éclats.

-« En fait… », dit la voix hésitante de Jane derrière lui. « Je pensais… l'emmener avec moi cet après-midi pour voir les animations de noël ». Kurt se retourna pour la trouver entièrement habillée et lui jetant un regard incertain.

-« Bien sûr, elle s'amusera sûrement plus avec toi qu'en restant dans mon bureau », accepta-t-il facilement.

-« Je n'essaye pas de la monopoliser… », enchaina Jane en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Je sais ma belle, arrête de te tourmenter avec ça », la coupa Weller. « D'ailleurs je pense qu'Emma est ravie de te voir », ajouta-t-il en riant lorsque le bébé se mit à s'agiter et à tendre les bras vers Jane dès que la jeune femme s'approcha.

-« Bien sûr, je suis irrésistible », se vanta la brune en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Et moi qui pensait que c'était seulement la grossesse qui faisait enfler tes chevilles », taquina gentiment Kurt en l'embrassant.

-« Très drôle directeur adjoint Weller, maintenant si vous ne récupérez pas toutes les affaires de la princesse nous allons être en retard », rétorqua Jane en remettant son manteau à Emma.

-« Si ces dames veulent bien me suivre », acquiesça Kurt avec une petite révérence moqueuse en s'emparant du sac bébé pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

…..

 _Bureaux du FBI 45 minutes plus tard._

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un à des nouvelles du patron et de Jane » ? Demanda Patterson en regardant l'horloge dans l'open-space puis Reade et Tasha qui discutaient leur tasse de café / thé à la main.

-« Pas la moindre », répondit Reade en secouant la tête. « Mais ils n'ont que quelques minutes de retard, pas de quoi s'affoler ».

-« Peut-être qu'une personne avec les hormones en ébullitions a décidé de profiter d'une grasse matinée crapuleuse », ricana Tasha, s'attirant une petite tape sur le bras de son ami blonde.

-« Perdu », répliqua son coéquipier en regardant la porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait. Les deux femmes se retournèrent et avec un petit cri de joie Patterson se précipita vers Jane et Emma.

-« Coucou Emma ! Qui est le plus beau bébé du monde ? C'est toi, mais oui c'est toi », roucoula la blonde au bébé qui gazouilla joyeusement en réponse.

-« Je te dis que ce bébé est magique. Dès qu'elle est quelque part tu deviens invisible », fit remarquer Kurt à sa fiancée qui regardait avec amusement sa meilleure amie en extase devant la fillette.

-« Tu es simplement jaloux », ricana la brune en tendant le bébé à Patterson, qui la saisit joyeusement en plaquant un gros baiser sur sa petite tête duveteuse.

-« Contente de vous voir, je commençais à penser que vous aviez décidé de vous offrir une matinée de libre », déclara Tasha en apparaissant soudain devant eux avec un grand sourire ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

-« L'idée m'a traversée l'esprit », avoua Jane en rougissant. « Mais Allie a déposé Emma juste avant que nous partions. Apparemment quelqu'un a eu l'idée de convoquer un témoin important aujourd'hui et elle doit s'assurer que le transfert au tribunal se passe bien ». Zapata laissa échapper un petit ricanement, puis se pencha pour un rapide câlin, avant de se tourner vers Patterson et d'entamer une dispute amicale pour avoir le droit de tenir le bébé.

-« Ne bouges plus » ! Ordonna Reade en s'approchant d'elle à son tour, son bonnet rouge à grelots à la main. Avec un sourire amusé, la brune se laissa coiffer de bonne grâce avant de répliquer : « Même pas un bonjour, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui » ?

-« Très drôle, n'essaye pas de m'avoir avec ta petite tête innocente, je suis certain que tu as préparé un plan sournois pour aujourd'hui », marmonna Reade en l'observant attentivement.

-« Possible… » lui répondit Jane avec un grand sourire en dirigeant son attention sur Kurt. Le directeur adjoint avait à peine atteint la moitié de la pièce qu'il avait été harcelé par une nuée d'agents lui demandant une signature ou lui remettant des rapports. Suivant le regard de la jeune femme, Reade remarqua la girafe en caoutchouc d'Emma dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Weller. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le prévenir, une fine main tatouée le bâillonna.

-« Eh, j'ai eu du mal à le distraire assez pour qu'il ne me remarque pas la placer là, pas question que tu fasses tout rater », protesta la brune à mi-voix. Se résignant, l'agent observa son patron commencer à s'asseoir sur le coin d'un bureau pour signer un document… avant de se relever d'un bon en entendant le couinement du jouet sous lui. Jane éclata de rire, imitée par Tasha et Patterson, alors que les agents autour de Weller essayaient de dissimuler des sourires amusés.

-« Jane », gronda-t-il immédiatement n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité de la coupable.

-« Quoi ? Tu voles le jouet de ta fille et tu essayes de m'accuser sans preuves ? Tu devrais avoir honte », répondit la brune avec tout le sérieux qu'elle pouvait conserver. Le reste de l'équipe se mit à ricaner doucement en regardant Weller ruminer, pendant que les autres agents avaient prudemment battus en retraite.

-« Ok bien joué », concéda le directeur adjoint. « Mais ma vengeance sera terrible », dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser longuement. Le hurlement de loup de Tasha les tira de leur baiser et leur rappela qu'ils venaient de se donner en spectacle devant tous leurs collègues. Fort heureusement pour eux, la plupart des agents faisaient consciencieusement mine de ne rien avoir vu.

-« Au travail tout le monde », lâcha Weller en essayant de prendre un air sévère, tâche rendue compliquée par sa fiancée toujours blottie contre lui. En ricanant, Tasha et Patterson finirent par entraîner Jane et le bébé vers le laboratoire informatique, après avoir récupéré le sac d'affaires de rechange pour Emma.

La prochaine fois que Kurt vit Jane et sa fille, la brune frappait à la porte de son bureau avec un plat fumant dans une main et un sac en papier kraft dans l'autre. Baissant les yeux il remarqua qu'Emma se tenait à quatre pattes sur le sol, les mains et le visage pressés contre la vitre, son souffle faisant de la buée sur le verre. Riant pour lui-même, le directeur adjoint se leva pour ouvrir lentement la porte, permettant au bébé d'entrer en trottinant joyeusement alors que la jeune femme suivait en la regardant avec affection.

-« Elle n'a dormit qu'une heure et demi ce matin, et depuis elle galope comme ça partout, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Allie lui donne à manger, mais elle est infatigable. ».

-« Eh bien elle va se calmer un petit peu le temps de manger », sourit Weller en attrapant sa fille par la taille alors qu'elle commençait à contourner son bureau. Le bébé gloussa dans les bras de son père, avant de remarquer le plat que Jane venait de poser sur la table et de tendre les bras vers lui en disant « mam-mam ».

-« Oui miam-miam », répondit Kurt en s'asseyant. « C'est l'heure de manger. Alors voyons voir le menu… ».

-« Purée de carottes et poisson apparemment », le renseigna Jane en s'asseyant doucement avant d'ouvrir le sac contenant leur déjeuner et de lui tendre une fourchette. Kurt entreprit de nourrir sa fille, qui manifesta sa satisfaction au menu par des petits bruits adorables. Pendant ce temps, la brune sortit son propre sandwich au poulet et l'entama férocement.

-« On se demande laquelle de vous deux est la plus affamée », fit remarquer Weller en la regardant avec amusement.

-« Soit gentil avec-moi si tu ne veux pas que je mange aussi ton sandwich », répliqua Jane en lui tirant la langue. Malgré sa menace, elle sortit tout de même le déjeuner de son fiancé pour le faire glisser vers lui à travers la table. Tout en continuant à nourrir sa fille, Kurt remarqua qu'elle lui avait pris son sandwich favori, pastrami et moutarde jaune avec des pickles. Le temps qu'Emma finisse son assiette, Jane avait déjà englouti son propre sandwich et attaquait un énorme morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Le dessert intéressa très vite fortement la fillette, qui se mit à s'agiter en tendant les bras à Jane. Avec un petit rire, Kurt se leva pour déposer Emma sur les genoux de sa fiancée, ce qui lui permit de commencer son propre déjeuner. Tout en mangeant, il observa Jane détacher de petits morceaux de son dessert pour les donner au bébé qui les mâcha consciencieusement avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Si notre fille est pareille que toi, Allie et Emma, je connais quelques boulangeries qui vont faire fortune », taquina Weller entre deux bouchées, s'attirant un regard victorieux de la belle brune. « Quoi » ?

-« Tu as dit notre fille. Enfin accepté la réalité ? », s'amusa Jane.

-« Pas du tout ! Fils, j'ai dit fils », essaya de se reprendre Kurt ne voulant pas lui donner la victoire.

-« Si tu le dit… » Sourit sa belle avant de bâiller.

-« Vous devriez peut-être aller dormir toutes les deux », fit remarquer l'agent en tendant la main pour saisir la sienne, au moment où le bébé se mettait à bâiller aussi.

-« Je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça », protesta Jane sans pouvoir réprimer un nouveau bâillement.

-« C'est ce que je vois oui », ironisa Kurt. « Tu veux que je vous raccompagne » ?

-« Non ça ira, Patterson a fini tout ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle a proposé de passer l'après-midi avec Emma et moi ».

-« Tu ne lui as pas dit que Roman venait aussi te voir cet après-midi » ? Demanda Weller amusé.

-« Ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit », répondit Jane avec un grand sourire. L'agent secoua la tête devant le plan de sa fiancée. Il blâmait l'influence de Tasha pour ça, mais depuis quelques mois elle faisait tout pour pousser Patterson et Roman l'un vers l'autre. Bien qu'il devait admettre que même lui avait perçu l'attirance entre ces deux-là... Après un dernier baisé sur la joue de sa fille et sur les lèvres de Jane, il les regarda repartir pour rejoindre l'analyste blonde qui attendait près du bureau de Tasha avec le sac du bébé.

…..

 _Appartement de Jane et Kurt_

À peine arrivée, Jane se dépêcha de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau, alors que son amie entrait derrière elle, avec Emma endormie dans ses bras. Sous l'insistance de la blonde, elles avaient fait un détour pour observer les vitrines de noëls des grands magasins. À sa grande surprise, elles y avaient retrouvé Roman, et Jane avait fini par avouer qu'elle avait déjà prévu cette sortie avec son frère. La petite cachotière s'était bien gardée de le lui dire... Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait pour ça, elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Roman, mais avoir votre meilleure amie vous poussant presque littéralement dans les bras de son frère était assez gênant.

Étonnamment Emma, bien emmitouflée dans sa poussette pour la protéger du froid hivernal, n'avait pas dormi durant leur promenade, et avait au contraire observé avec intérêt le ballet incessant des bruits et des couleurs autour d'elle. Elle avait également eu la chance de profiter un peu du chocolat chaud que les deux femmes avaient acheté, Roman préférant pour sa part du vin chaud. Maintenant cependant, elle se tenait complétement endormie et Jane sentait ses yeux se fermer également.

-« Tu devrais t'allonger un peu », fit remarquer Patterson en enlevant délicatement le manteau du bébé sans la réveiller.

-« Hum hum », marmonna la brune en s'allongeant sur le canapé après avoir tapoté un des coussins pour lui donner la bonne forme avant de poser sa tête dessus. Amusée, Patterson observa son amie s'endormir presque instantanément. Hésitant à aller placer le bébé dans sa chambre, elle choisit finalement de déposer Emma contre Jane. Un sourire attendrit lui échappa lorsque la brune se déplaça légèrement dans son sommeil pour donner un peu de place à la fillette et rabattit un bras protecteur autour d'elle. La blonde saisit ensuite le plaid replié sur un fauteuil voisin et le plaça sur l'adorable tableau, avant de sortir son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

Alors qu'elle l'envoyait à ses amis et à Kurt, le déclic de la porte d'entrée lui apprit que Roman venait de remonter après avoir garé la voiture.

-« Elle dort déjà », constata l'homme en regardant sa sœur paisiblement endormie sur le canapé.

-« Oui. Elle essaye d'être aussi active qu'avant, mais plus la grossesse avancera et plus elle va se fatiguer rapidement. Avec toute la marche que nous avons fait devant les vitrines, je suis même étonnée qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie dans la voiture ».

-« Remi… Jane, se corrigea Roman, a toujours été… têtue ». Patterson gloussa légèrement en jetant un nouveau regard à son amie qui souriait dans son sommeil avec le bébé blottit contre elle.

-« C'est toujours aussi difficile de s'adapter à son changement d'identité » ?

-« Parfois oui, parfois non. Je sais qu'elle ne se souvient pas de grand-chose de la période où elle était Remi, et qu'elle n'apprécie pas le peu dont elle se souvient, mais pour moi… elle reste Remi ».

-« Parce que ce sont les noms que vous aviez choisis ensemble lorsque… Shepherd vous a récupéré » déclara Patterson à mi-voix ne voulant pas réveiller les deux endormies.

-« Elle te l'a dit » ?

-« Nous avons pas mal parlé à l'époque de ses… insomnies », marmonna la blonde. Même maintenant, le souvenir de cette période était encore douloureux. Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance à l'hôpital et que l'équipe l'avait informée de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son inconscience, notamment concernant Jane, elle avait été dévastée. À la trahison de Borden, s'étaient ajoutés les risques courus pour rien par son amie durant son infiltration de Sandstorm. La découverte des cauchemars dont souffrait la jeune femme, depuis sa captivité auprès de la CIA, avait encore plus rapprochée les deux femmes, et de longues discussions nocturnes avaient suivies.

-« J'ai encore du mal à croire à quel point les choses ont changées en moins de deux ans », ajouta pensivement Patterson. Sans rien dire, Roman observa sa sœur si paisiblement endormie avec un bébé qui n'était pas le sien contre elle. Au début il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé Weller. Après tout, l'homme avait laissé sa sœur chérie être emmenée et torturée par la CIA. Il l'avait ensuite poussée à infiltrer l'organisation de leur mère, avec des conséquences qui avaient été terribles pour elle, et auraient même pu être pire si lui-même ne l'avait pas protégé. Autant dire que lorsque Roman avait appris qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il n'avait pas été ravi. Surtout qu'entre temps, Weller avait trouvé le moyen de mettre son ex petite-amie enceinte. Sans rien dire pour ne pas provoquer de tensions inutiles, il avait remarqué le début de relation mal à l'aise entre sa sœur et Allison. Mais la naissance du bébé avait changée beaucoup de choses. Sa sœur avait immédiatement adoré la fillette et par la même occasion s'était beaucoup rapprochée de sa mère. Bien que l'idée qu'elle puisse devenir amie avec l'ex de son petit-ami soit étrange, il avait compris son besoin d'être proche de gens qui ne soient pas des criminels.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais la petite Emma était en plus un bébé vraiment adorable. Lorsque sa sœur lui avait annoncé sa propre grossesse six mois après la naissance d'Emma, il était resté sans voix. Mais elle semblait si heureuse qu'il avait mis ses doutes à propos de Weller de côté, tout en faisant vivement savoir à l'intéressé ce qui lui arriverait si il brisait le cœur de la brune. Les mois passant, il avait vu le bonheur de sa sœur grandir à l'idée d'avoir son propre bébé avec Weller, et enfin admis qu'elle avait créé sa propre famille. Bien qu'il n'en soit pas exclu, cela avait récemment éveillé en lui un désir qu'il avait réprimé depuis des années. Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de la surveillance de sa mère, et que sa sœur était en sécurité, il éprouvait parfois lui aussi l'envie de fonder sa propre famille. Si possible avec la jolie blonde assise en face de lui. La question était maintenant de savoir comment s'y prendre. De par ses activités d'avant, il n'avait jamais été dans une relation à long terme, et il devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question avec la jeune femme. Surtout si l'on prenait en compte le fait que son petit ami était mort en enquêtant sur les tatouages de sa sœur qu'il avait aidé à choisir, et que Patterson avait failli être tuée par Borden qui servait lui aussi leur organisation...

-« Tu n'es pas responsable », dit tranquillement Patterson en observant son expression.

-« De quoi » ? Demanda Roman surprit qu'elle puisse lire en lui avec autant de facilité.

-« De ce qu'il s'est passé avec David et Borden… tu as le même regard que Jane quand elle se sent coupable de sa mort et de ma blessure », ajouta la blonde d'un ton neutre. Alors que le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche pour discuter ce point, elle le coupa :

-« Est-ce que tu as choisi le tatouage qui nous a mené aux espions russes » ?

-« Non c'est ma… mère », répondit prudemment Roman.

-« Est-ce que tu savais que Borden était votre informateur » ?

-« Oui »

-« Est-ce que tu savais qu'il allait me tirer dessus pour fuir » ?

-« Non ».

-« Alors pas de problèmes ».

-« Combien de fois est-ce que tu as fait ça exactement » ? Demanda Roman amusé malgré lui.

-« Pour convaincre ta sœur qu'elle n'était pas une personne horrible ? Beaucoup trop pour que je m'en souvienne. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Tasha et moi avons adopté une nouvelle méthode ».

-« Quelle méthode » ?

-« Chatouillo-thérapie », répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire. « Après quelques séances Jane a été beaucoup plus coopérative pour arrêter de se blâmer pour tout ce qui arrivait de mauvais autour d'elle ».

-« Pas étonnant », ricana doucement Roman en regardant sa sœur. « Elle a toujours été très chatouilleuse. Cinq petites minutes suffisent généralement à lui faire avouer tous ses secrets ».

La blonde se leva ensuite pour allumer la télé sur un film de noël, et revint s'asseoir mais cette fois-ci à côté de lui, après avoir baissé le son pour ne pas réveiller Jane et Emma. Savourant la compagnie de l'autre, ils regardèrent tranquillement la fin du film à l'histoire assez banale, avant d'enchainer sur le suivant. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée à l'extérieur, ils sentirent un regard sur eux. Tournant la tête, Roman aperçut sa sœur qui regardait avec amusement leur proximité.

-« Enfin réveillée petite paresseuse » ? Lança le jeune homme pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de Jane avant qu'elle ne fasse une réflexion sur Patterson et lui si proches l'un de l'autre.

-« Eh, je mange pour deux et je dors aussi pour deux », protesta sa sœur en souriant alors que son ventre gargouillait, avant d'entendre un petit bruit près d'elle. Écartant légèrement le plaid, elle remarqua qu'Emma était elle aussi bien réveillée et gazouillait joyeusement.

-« Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir un goûter », fit remarquer Patterson en riant. Soulevant le bébé, Jane s'assit quelques instants pour réactiver sa circulation, avant de se lever pour se rendre dans la cuisine. La jeune femme prépara d'abord la collation d'Emma, avant de la déposer dans sa chaise haute.

-« Laisse je m'en occupe », lui dit Patterson en attrapant la compote. « Alors qui veut parfum pomme-banane » ? Demanda la blonde au bébé qui tendit immédiatement les mains vers le pot. Alors que son amie nourrissait Emma, Jane se tourna pour se faire son propre encas, trouvant son frère qui tartinait déjà du pain avec un mélange de beurre de cacahuète et de confiture. La brune accepta avec gratitude les sandwichs préparés par Roman, et mordit dedans, avant de déposer un baiser collant sur sa joue en guise de remerciement, s'amusant de sa mimique alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement pour enlever le mélange.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, Jane remarqua qu'il était près de six heures, et que Kurt n'était toujours pas rentré. En le taquinant ce matin elle avait su qu'il ne rentrerait pas à l'heure qu'il espérait, mais elle aurait préféré se tromper. Quelques heures sans le voir et il lui manquait déjà. Son soupir fit sourire Roman et Patterson qui avaient vu son regard vers la pendule.

Le cliquètement de la serrure la tira de ses pensées, et la brune se retourna vers la porte, attendant impatiemment son fiancé.

-« Je t'avais dit que tu ne serais pas à l'heure », dit-elle en souriant alors qu'il venait la rejoindre, notant au passage qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte.

-« Je suis parti à l'heure prévue mais… j'ai eu un contretemps sur la route », répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire. Avant que Jane ne puisse poser une question, une mini tornade entra en courant dans l'appartement en hurlant : « Tata Jane » !

-« Eh Sawyer », répondit joyeusement la brune en serrant son neveu dans ses bras. « Wow tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois » ! Plus calme que son fils, Sarah entra à son tour en souriant dans l'appartement.

-« Surprise », dit-elle avec un grand sourire en venant l'enlacer pendant que Sawyer allait voir sa cousine.

-« Kurt m'avait dit que vous passiez noël avec le père de Sawyer cette année… ».

-« Non, il est occupé avec sa nouvelle… famille », marmonna Sarah son visage s'assombrissant momentanément. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait que son ex-mari refasse sa vie, mais elle espérait qu'il ne négligerait pas son fils pour autant. « Mais peu importe, comment va ma deuxième nièce » ? Sa demande entraina une litanie de protestations de Kurt, sur le thème de la solidarité féminine, avant que l'agent ne décide de redescendre à la voiture chercher les cadeaux apportés par sa sœur et son neveu. Après une courte hésitation, Roman l'accompagna. Dans le couloir ils croisèrent Allie et Connor, ce dernier étant lui aussi immédiatement réquisitionné pour transporter les paquets.

Entrant dans l'appartement, Allison sourit en regardant Patterson et Sawyer jouer par terre avec sa fille qui a en juger par l'état de sa chaise haute venait de finir de manger. Sarah et Jane bavardaient dans la cuisine pour rattraper le temps, avant qu'un petit halètement surprit de la brune ne fasse tourner les têtes vers elle.

-« Le bébé vient de me donner un coup de pied », les informa-t-elle avec une grimace. « Wow elle est agitée… ». Timidement Sawyer s'approcha et demanda si il pouvait toucher le ventre de sa tante. Posant sa main sur le ventre rond de Jane, il attendit quelques secondes avant de sursauter.

-« Wow… c'est le bébé qui bouge comme ça ? C'était fort… »

-« Tu n'as pas idée », soupira Jane en caressant doucement son ventre. « On dirait qu'elle est aussi excitée que moi à l'idée du réveillon ».

-« Retourne dans le salon, si tu ne bouges pas trop elle va se calmer », lui conseilla Allie.

-« Mais je veux aider », se plaignit la brune. « Je suis enceinte, pas malade ni handicapée ».

-« Taratata, fit Sarah avec autorité, tu vas aller t'asseoir et regarder la télé avec les enfants… »

-« Et laisser les adultes compétents faire la cuisine », termina Patterson en lui adressant un sourire taquin. Le faux air vexé de la brune ne trompa personne, et au milieu des rires elle se laissa entrainer par Sawyer dans le salon. Puis, Sarah prit avec autorité la direction des préparatifs pour le repas, en sortant du frigo l'énorme dinde que Kurt y avait mis le matin. Lorsque les trois hommes revinrent les bras chargés de paquets, ils trouvèrent l'appartement résonnant des rires et des discussions sur des sujets légers. Du fait de ses compétences culinaires Kurt fut d'office réquisitionné pour aider en cuisine, alors que Connor et Roman en étaient eux chassés pour la raison inverse.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent donc le salon, où ils trouvèrent Jane et Sawyer sur l'un des canapés en train de regarder une comédie de noël, pendant qu'Emma trottait joyeusement à quatre pattes autour de la table basse. Connor choisit de s'asseoir par terre pour jouer avec le bébé, pendant que Roman prenait place à côté de sa sœur, qui se blottit contre lui. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, la jeune femme était beaucoup plus sujette aux démonstrations d'affection, et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Patterson et Allie les rejoignirent dans l'optique de commencer à dresser la table. Toutefois, vu sa taille et la place nécessaire, il fallait déplacer certains meubles et sortir les rallonges pour que tout le monde puisse tenir. Alors que Connor et Roman commençaient à écarter certains fauteuils, Sawyer attrapa sa cousine qui trottait près de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de se retrouver prise au milieu des adultes inattentifs.

-« Jane, est-ce que tu sais où Kurt range les rallonges » ? Demanda Allie en passant derrière le canapé pour se pencher et déposer un baiser sur la tête de sa fille, qui essayait de se tenir debout sur les genoux de son cousin qui la tenait par les mains. La fillette la regarda en babillant « mama…mama » ce qui la fit sourire.

-« Dans le premier placard à gauche, dans le couloir menant aux chambres je crois », répondit la brune en essayant de se lever. Mais Allison la stoppa immédiatement en posant deux mains fermes sur ses épaules.

-« Sûrement pas, je trouverais toute seule, toi tu restes là ». Jane maugréa sous les ricanements de Connor et Roman qui déplaçaient maintenant le second canapé. Les deux hommes battirent cependant rapidement en retraite sous son regard noir, sous prétexte de devoir déplacer la table.

-« Eh petite princesse, vas voir tata Jane », encouragea Sawyer en posant le bébé à côté de lui. Mais contrairement à son habitude, la fillette ne replia pas ses jambes, et resta en équilibre précaire sur ses petits pieds. Le garçon et Jane, séparés par une seule place, échangèrent un regard, avant que Sawyer ne lâche doucement les mains du bébé. En babillant, Emma fit un premier pas maladroit sur le canapé, puis un deuxième et un troisième avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Jane. Leurs cris rameutèrent immédiatement tous les adultes présents dans l'appartement.

-« Jane, est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda Kurt alarmé en s'approchant.

-« Bien sûr, mais Emma doit vous montrer quelque chose », répondit joyeusement la brune en redressant le bébé. « Allez, princesse, fait leur voir ce dont tu es capable ». Allie laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque Jane lâcha les mains de sa fille, qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes mais se trouvait de toute façon plus près du dossier du canapé que du vide. Heureuse d'être le centre d'attention, la fillette regarda autour d'elle en tanguant un peu, avant de se diriger maladroitement vers Sawyer qui lui tendait les bras. Après quelques mouvements maladroits sous les yeux admiratifs des adultes, elle s'arrêta contre la poitrine de son cousin, avant que sa mère ne la soulève pour la câliner.

-« Mon bébé… tu marches », s'extasia l'US Marshal en frottant son nez contre celui de sa fille qui éclata de rire.

-« Wow », murmura Kurt regrettant déjà ne pas avoir pris une photo.

-« Heureusement que certaines personnes pensent à tout », fit remarquer Roman en voyant son air un peu dépité. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui étonné, mais il se contenta de pointer du doigt Patterson, qui avait sorti son téléphone et était toujours en train de filmer Allie félicitant sa fille.

-« Il me faut cette vidéo », dit Weller en regardant la blonde qui lui sourit en arrêtant de filmer lorsqu'Allie reposa sa fille sur le canapé.

-« Si tu as un ordinateur ici, je peux la télécharger dessus ». Alors que la blonde et son patron se dirigeaient vers le coin bureau où se trouvait l'ordinateur portable de Kurt, le reste des adultes, moins Allie, retourna à ses occupations.

-« Elle grandit si vite, j'ai du mal à m'y faire », soupira la jeune mère en regardant sa fille qui essayait de saisir à pleines mains les cheveux de son cousin.

-« Elle est adorable », répondit Jane en regardant la scène avec amusement. « Et puis tous les bébés n'attendent pas le réveillon pour faire cadeau de leurs premiers pas à maman et papa », ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Allie éclata de rire, avant de remarquer la brune caresser doucement son ventre.

-« Encore un peu de patience, Kurt et toi aurez bientôt votre petite princesse ».

-« J'ai tellement hâte… » soupira Jane. Finalement, la table fut dressée et décorée, le repas gardé au chaud, pendant que tout le monde s'installait autour de la table basse pour l'apéritif. Excitée, Emma trottinait joyeusement de l'un à l'autre, tendant régulièrement les bras à chaque adulte pour obtenir un câlin. Au grand amusement de tous, elle finit par élire domicile sur les genoux de Roman, dont l'expression oscillait entre la gêne et la joie.

-« Cela ne te donne pas des idées » ? Demanda doucement Jane en se penchant vers Patterson à sa gauche, manquant de la faire s'étouffer dans son verre. Avec un petit ricanement la brune lui tapota le dos, pendant que son amie bredouillait des phrases incohérentes. Sawyer qui observait une place vide sous le sapin depuis un moment se retourna vers son oncle :

-« Oncle Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que Emma n'a pas de cadeaux » ?

-« Oh si elle en a », le rassura son oncle en jetant un regard amusé à Jane qui essayait maintenant de disparaitre entre deux coussins. « Mais il se trouve que quelqu'un s'est un peu emballé, et certains risquent de ne pas rentrer sous le sapin ». Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jane qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors que Connor riait à s'en tenir les côtes, Allie plissa les yeux en regardant son amie.

-« Jane… », dit-elle d'un ton dangereux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté à Emma exactement » ? Cachée derrière son rempart moelleux, la réponse de la brune fut inintelligible jusqu'à ce que Patterson, qui était la plus proche, répète à voix haute : « Si je te le dis maintenant ce ne sera plus une surprise ».

-« Je crois que nous allons devoir rediscuter de ta politique de cadeaux », soupira Allie.

-« Je suis limitée en nombre, personne n'a jamais rien dit sur la taille des paquets », protesta la brune en sortant la tête de sa cachette sous les rires.

-« Limitation que tu n'as pas respectée si ma mémoire est bonne », taquina son fiancé en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

-« Encore ! Combien de cadeaux est-ce que tu as achetés à Emma au total » ? S'exclama en riant Sarah.

-« Sept », avoua la brune en rougissant, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Kurt alors que le reste de l'assemblée riait. Sarah secoua la tête avec amusement, avant de remarquer les regards nerveux de la jeune femme vers elle.

-« Jane… combien de cadeaux est-ce que tu as achetés pour Sawyer » ? Demanda sa future belle-sœur d'un ton soupçonneux. La brune se mordilla les lèvres et évita son regard alors que tout le monde attendait avec amusement sa réponse.

-« Quelques-uns… », marmonna la brune avant de craquer devant le regard inquisiteur de Sarah : « Quatre…. Kurt devait les envoyer, mais comme vous êtes venus j'imagine qu'ils sont cachés quelque part dans l'appartement ».

-« Sous le lit », confirma tranquillement Kurt en lui caressant doucement le dos. « Le seul endroit où elle ne risquait pas de les trouver et de poser des questions ». Sa déclaration déclencha un nouveau concert de rires, puisqu'il était évident qu'avec son ventre la jeune femme pouvait difficilement se pencher au ras du sol pour fouiller cette cachette.

-« Je suis toujours content d'avoir plus de cadeaux, mais tu n'étais pas obligée tata Jane, je t'aime avec ou sans cadeaux », dit Sawyer avec toute la gravité d'un enfant de 12 ans. « Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit » ? S'affola le garçon en voyant sa tante fondre en larme.

-« Rien mon chéri, les hormones rendent les femmes enceintes plus émotives. Elle pleure parce qu'elle est contente », expliqua Sarah en regardant son frère réconforter Jane. Alors que le garçon sans méfiance s'approchait pour réconforter lui aussi sa tante, elle le surprit en l'attirant dans un câlin puissant qui le força à se pencher à moitié puisqu'elle était toujours assise.

-« Jane, je n'ai qu'un seul fils, je préférerais que tu n'essayes pas de l'étouffer », pria Sarah avec amusement alors que Kurt essayait gentiment de desserrer l'étreinte de la brune sur son neveu.

-« Outch », protesta Sawyer en se redressant. « Est-ce que toutes les femmes enceintes ont autant de force » ? Sa question déclencha à nouveau les rires des adultes, alors que Jane se redressait légèrement en essuyant ses larmes.

-« Et encore, intervint Connor, tu n'as pas essayé de lui retirer un paquet de crackers des mains ».

-« Tu as essayé de priver Jane de sa nourriture ? Tu es inconscient ma parole », s'amusa Kurt en gagnant un coup de coude de sa belle dans les côtes sous les moqueries de leur famille et amis.

-« Vraiment, protesta la brune, je ne suis pas si terrible que ça… ». Par jeu, Patterson prit le plat avec les toasts apéritifs pour le faire passer devant elle, et tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire lorsque les yeux de la brune se mirent à suivre ses mouvements, comme hypnotisés. Après un long moment de rire, tout le monde passa à table, admirant la décoration mise en place par Connor. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, d'autant qu'Emma avait refusé de quitter Roman, même pour monter dans sa chaise haute. Du coup, le jeune homme alternait entre manger et nourrir la fillette sur ses genoux, qui semblait raffoler du mélange de purée de patate douce et de purée de citrouille. Les carottes fondantes rencontrèrent également son approbation. Les adultes eux, se régalèrent avec la dinde farcie selon la recette secrète de la famille Weller, accompagnée de petits pois en plus de la purée, ainsi que du jambon braisé à l'ananas.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, tout le monde se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon. Sawyer s'assit devant un dessin animé, pendant que les adultes prenaient place dans les fauteuils et canapés autour de la table basse, où trônaient maintenant plusieurs boites de chocolats. Attrapant la télécommande de la chaîne Hi-Fi, Kurt lança la lecture d'un CD de chants de noël en fond sonore, pendant que tout le monde bavardait. Patterson avait pris place avec Roman et Sarah sur l'un des canapés, alors que Connor et Allie partageaient un fauteuil. Weller était installé sur le dernier canapé, la tête de Jane reposant sur ses genoux alors que la jeune femme était allongée les pieds pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir. De cette manière, il pouvait poser la main sur le ventre rond de sa fiancée, qui elle-même n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour accéder à l'une des boîtes de chocolats.

Minuit approchait, et l'impatience de Sawyer augmentait au grand amusement des adultes. Sa cousine après avoir fait une bonne sieste dans l'après-midi semblait tout aussi infatigable et tout aussi intéressée que lui par les cadeaux. Allie et Connor avaient dû se relayer plusieurs fois pour l'empêcher d'escalader les paquets empilés sous le sapin. Finalement ils eurent pitié du garçon et les cadeaux furent retirés pour être remis à leurs destinataires. Jane se rassit correctement pour permettre à son fiancé de se lever et aller chercher les cadeaux manquants.

À cause de la grande générosité de Jane, il dû faire plusieurs voyages pour amener tous les cadeaux de Sawyer et Emma. Allie observa la pile de cadeaux de sa fille qui grandissait au point de dépasser son fauteuil en hauteur et se tourna vers la brune :

-« Nouvelles règles pour l'an prochain. Pas plus de trois cadeaux, et pas plus d'un seul paquet volumineux. Oh, et le temps de chatouille augmente à 20 minutes par infraction », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin faisant se recroqueviller Jane contre Kurt venu se rasseoir.

-« Tu l'as cherché », lui dit simplement celui-ci avec amusement en l'embrassant sur la tempe. La brune tenta d'attendrir son amie avec ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu mais sans succès.

-« Si tu as besoin d'aide pour la punition, Tasha et moi connaissons tous ses endroits les plus chatouilleux », proposa Patterson en s'attirant un regard désespéré de la brune. « Traîtresse », marmonna Jane en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« On peut ouvrir maintenant » ? Demanda avec impatience Sawyer, trépignant devant sa pile de cadeaux. Dès qu'il reçut le feu vert, le garçon se mit à déchiqueter chaque emballage le plus vite possible, avant d'examiner chaque cadeau un à un et de s'extasier dessus. Sans surprise, il avait reçu un grand nombre de jeux pour sa console, ainsi que quelques livres et un lecteur MP-3, mais un cadeau retint particulièrement son attention.

-« Wouah, super tata Jane, quand est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre » ? Demanda Sawyer avec enthousiasme en brandissant une paire de gant d'entrainement semblable à ceux utilisés en MMA.

-« Dès que le bébé sera né », répondit la brune en souriant, avant de remarquer l'air inquiet et un peu désapprobateur de Sarah.

-« Je vais juste lui montrer des mouvements défensifs promis ».

-« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore un peu jeune pour ça » ?

-« Oncle Roman a dit un jour que lui et tata Jane étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que moi quand ils ont appris », protesta son fils.

-« Notre cas est particulier », marmonna Roman, alors que le reste de l'assemblée se tortillait légèrement mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Leur entrainement avait certainement été bien plus cruel et brutal que celui que Jane ferait suivre à son neveu.

-« Jane est la meilleure personne pour lui apprendre à se défendre, fit remarquer Weller à sa sœur, elle fera tout pour qu'il ne se blesse pas ».

-« Il y a intérêt, gronda Sarah, sinon je te promets la pire séance de chatouilles de ta vie » ! Menaça-t-elle en agitant son index vers sa future belle-sœur, qui promit précipitamment de bien prendre soin de son neveu. Devant la montagne de cadeaux qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, Allie soupira, avant de pousser la moitié des paquets vers Kurt.

-« Tu l'as laissée acheter autant de chose, alors maintenant tu m'aides à déballer ». Les deux parents s'installèrent par terre, Emma entre eux, et commencèrent à ouvrir les paquets. Le plus volumineux, un cadeau de Jane évidemment, était un énorme ours en peluche qui faisait facilement plus du double de la taille d'Emma. Dès que son père le posa contre le canapé, la fillette se précipita dessus pour essayer de l'escalader. Lorsqu'Allie déballa un autre cadeau de son amie, le petit tricycle multicolore qu'il contenait fit éclater de rire Connor :

-« Eh bien au moins vous arrêterez de vous disputer pour savoir lequel de vous deux va lui acheter son premier vélo ».

-« Techniquement ce n'est pas un vélo, protesta Kurt, donc la question reste entière ». Leurs amis soupirèrent, sachant à quel point les deux étaient têtus. Emma risquait tout simplement de se retrouver avec deux vélos quand elle serait un peu plus grande.

Le déballage reprit, et de nombreux jouets, peluches et vêtements de bébé s'ajoutèrent à la pile des cadeaux ouverts. Le paquet que venait d'ouvrir Allie lui attira ensuite un gémissement de désespoir :

-« Si Emma ne passait pas autant de temps ici, je te détesterais pour ça », grommela-t-elle en regardant Jane qui souriait. Kurt se pencha pour regarder mais fut devancé par sa fille, qui attirée par les couleurs du jouet tapa dessus. Sa petite main déclencha un concert de cris d'animaux et d'animations musicales qui la firent éclater de rire, faisant sourire tout le monde tellement la scène était attendrissante. La raison du désespoir d'Allie fut cependant évidente lorsque le bébé tapa à nouveau sur le bouton dès l'arrêt de la musique.

-« Ce truc va chez toi », décida immédiatement Kurt se doutant qu'à terme il deviendrait fou en entendant le jouet en boucle.

-« Quoi ? C'est vous qui l'avez acheté ! Il va rester ici » ! Protesta son ex petite-amie sous les rires du reste du groupe.

-« Ne t'énerves pas chérie », lui dit gentiment Connor « Pense à tous les cadeaux amusants que tu vas pouvoir faire à leur bébé quand il sera né ». Le sourire sauvage de la jeune femme fit courir des frissons dans le dos de Jane et Kurt. Allie avait la rancune tenace, et elle allait certainement trouver un jouet qui plairait au bébé mais les rendraient fou, même si elle devait passer des semaines à le chercher. Le dernier cadeau de Jane pour Emma était un pyjama mauve et blanc, avec l'inscription « J'ai les meilleurs parents du monde » sur le ventre.

-« Oh Jane, il est adorable », soupira Allie avant de se lever pour faire un câlin à la jeune femme.

Les adultes commencèrent ensuite à déballer leurs propres cadeaux. Allie, Patterson et Sarah reçurent plusieurs parfums différents de la part de Roman et Jane, tandis que Connor et Kurt recevaient de magnifiques boutons de manchettes de la brune. La jeune femme se débattait maintenant avec un paquet volumineux, qui portait les noms de Patterson et Tasha. Parvenant enfin à l'ouvrir elle le referma aussitôt en rougissant et en jetant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui riait sous cape en la regardant.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda Kurt intrigué par sa réaction, attirant l'attention des autres adultes sur l'air mal à l'aise de la jeune femme.

-« Cadeau de Patterson et Tasha », marmonna la brune. « Eh » ! protesta-t-elle quand Roman lui retira la boite des mains pour l'ouvrir. À sa grande honte il en retira la tenue de mère noël très sexy et très courte qui s'y trouvait, ainsi qu'une paire de menottes en fourrures blanche et rouge. Tout le monde ricana alors que Kurt rougissait également, et que Sarah jetait un œil vers son fils, heureusement occupé à jouer par terre avec sa cousine. Après une courte bataille avec son frère, qui la laissa gagner, la femme enceinte récupéra son cadeau en promettant vengeance à ses amies.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard soupçonneux à son frère, qui se tenait maintenant devant elle avec une boite dont le couvercle était percé de trous.

-« Il n'y a pas de piège », lui dit Roman en souriant. La brune accepta la boite avant de sursauter lorsqu'elle bougea. Ouvrant précautionneusement le couvercle, Jane trouva… un adorable chaton blanc avec des tâches noires près du museau et sur les pattes.

-« Oh il est adorable », couina Patterson en se rapprochant. Attiré par le cri émerveillé, Sawyer s'approcha aussi, alors que la brune soulevait le chaton pour le poser sur ses genoux.

-« Trop cool un petit chat ! Comment il s'appelle » ?

-« Je ne sais pas », hésita Jane. « Quelqu'un a une idée » ?

-« Boule de poil », proposa Kurt, s'attirant un coup de coude de sa douce.

-« Le Fléau des rideaux » ? Proposa à son tour Connor, gagnant une petite claque derrière la tête de la part d'Allie.

-« N'écoute pas ces idiots », dit Patterson en les foudroyant du regard alors qu'elle caressait doucement la tête du chaton. « Une mignonne petite chose comme toi ne peut être qu'adorable ». Kurt et Connor échangèrent un regard à sa déclaration, mais se gardèrent bien de faire une nouvelle réflexion.

-« C'est marrant, il est presque aussi blanc que la neige, sauf les pattes et le museau », dit Sawyer en gratouillant le ventre du chaton qui ronronna.

-« Neige, cela ferait bizarre pour un chat », fit pensivement Sarah,. « Pourquoi pas Flocon » ?

-« Oh c'est tellement mignon », s'enthousiasma Patterson en agrippant le bras de sa meilleure amie. « Dis oui dis oui » !

-« Qu'est que tu en penses, Flocon » ? Demanda Jane en soulevant le chaton devant son visage. La petite bête poussa un miaulement qu'elle prit pour une approbation. « D'accord, son nom est Flocon », décida la brune en posant le chaton pour qu'il explore son nouvel environnement. Puis la brune se leva lentement et attira son frère dans une étreinte monumentale.

-« C'est le meilleur noël que j'ai jamais eu », soupira-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour essuyer les larmes de bonheur qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais eu un animal de compagnie avant » ? Demanda Sawyer en regardant le chaton mettre un petit coup de patte curieux dans le pied de son oncle, qui grimaça en sentant les petites griffes sur sa peau à travers la chaussette. Jane regarda vers Roman qui hocha négativement la tête. L'interaction ne fut pas manquée pour les adultes qui connaissaient le passé des deux. Une fois de plus Kurt remercia le ciel que Roman soit resté dans la vie de Jane. Avec sa mémoire encore en grande partie effacée, la présence de son frère était pour elle une source de réconfort, mais aussi d'informations sur son passé.

-« Non », répondit finalement la brune à l'enfant. « Et je n'ai jamais eu de noël avec mon neveu préféré non plus », ajouta-t-elle en l'attirant pour un nouveau câlin.

-« Je suis ton seul neveu tata Jane », gloussa Sawyer.

-« Justement… Même si quelqu'un pourrait facilement changer ça », fit la brune en regardant malicieusement Roman et Patterson par-dessus son épaule. La blonde rougit instantanément alors que Roman faisait mine de regarder Flocon avec attention. Prenant pitié de son futur beau-frère et de son amie, Kurt fit diversion en présentant Flocon à Emma, qui babilla joyeusement lorsque la petite boule de poil vint se frotter contre elle.

-« Il n'est pas resté tout ce temps dans la boîte quand même » ? Demanda Jane brusquement inquiète.

-« Bien sûr que non », rit son frère. « Vu que l'on devait se voir cet après-midi, je l'ai déposé ce matin chez Connor et Allie qui l'ont ramené en même temps que leurs cadeaux. Pendant que tu ne regardais pas, nous l'avons mis dans la chambre d'amis jusqu'au moment de la distribution. Je n'ai mis le couvercle sur la boîte qu'au dernier moment ».

-« Qui veut du dessert » ? Demanda Sarah. Son fils sembla d'un coup se matérialiser à côté d'elle ce qui la fit rire. Profitant du fait que l'attention de la plupart des convives était attirée vers la cuisine, Patterson s'approcha de Roman.

-« J'ai beaucoup hésité pour ton cadeau », avoua-t-elle en le regardant d'un air incertain.

-« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'offrir quoi que ce soit », répondit le jeune homme sans l'assurance qui lui était coutumière.

-« C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire ça à la place », continua la blonde avant de saisir sa tête à deux mains et de l'embrasser. Roman resta figé un instant par la surprise, puis lui rendit son baiser. Jane qui était restée un peu en arrière regarda la scène en souriant, avant d'aller se blottir contre Kurt qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle, les mains posées sur son ventre.

La jeune femme se contenta d'un petit bout de brownie fait maison par Sarah et d'un peu de glace à la vanille, sachant que trop manger avant d'aller dormir ne lui vaudrait pas une bonne nuit. Les garçons, Roman et Sawyer en tête n'avaient pas de telles restrictions, et leur assiette semblait ne jamais se vider. La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son fiancé, Jane observa leur salon remplit des présents déballés et de morceaux de papiers cadeaux, alors que sa famille et ses amis bavardaient. Même si Reade et Tasha fêtaient noël avec leurs propres familles, elle était heureuse que presque tous les gens qui comptaient pour elle soient là. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit deux ans plus tôt qu'elle fêterait noël avec son frère, fiancée à Kurt et enceinte de lui, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Un sourire orna ses lèvres en voyant Patterson à moitié endormie sur l'épaule de Roman, et Emma endormie dans les bras d'Allie. Sawyer lisait appuyé contre sa mère, mais ses yeux semblaient régulièrement se fermer aussi.

Voyant cela, Kurt attira l'attention des rares éveillés et ils mirent en place les arrangements de sommeil. Sarah et son fils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'ami, tandis qu'Allie et Connor allaient coucher Emma dans sa chambre, où se trouvait déjà un matelas gonflable pour eux. Patterson et Roman entamèrent une dispute à voix basse pour savoir qui utiliserait le matelas gonflable dans la chambre du futur bébé de Kurt et Jane, et qui dormirait sur le canapé du salon. Finalement la blonde résolut le problème en saisissant le jeune homme par son pull, et en le trainant dans la chambre avec elle. Heureuse mais épuisée, Jane se dépêcha d'enfiler son pyjama et se mit au lit, rapidement rejointe par Kurt.

-« Tu vas bien » ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« Mieux que bien, c'est le meilleur noël de ma vie », répondit la brune en soupirant d'aise et en se blottissant contre lui.

-« C'est vrai que l'an dernier Sarah et Sawyer n'avaient pas pu venir ».

-« Patterson a embrassé Roman », murmura Jane à moitié endormie.

-« Vraiment ? J'imagine que la famille va continuer de s'agrandir alors. Après tout ils dorment ensemble ce soir », ajouta malicieusement Kurt.

-« Huhu », marmonna sa fiancée les yeux fermée. Un petit bruit les lui fit rouvrir. Flocon venait de grimper sur le lit, et en miaulant un peu s'installa dans le creux formé par leurs jambes.

-« Si nous le laissons faire maintenant il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes », avertit Kurt devinant déjà ce que pensait Jane.

-« Mais il est tellement mignon, et il doit se sentir tout perdu le pauvre… », répondit la jeune femme en se redressant légèrement pour le regarder. La lueur de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux éclaira son visage adorable, et avec un soupir, Kurt céda. Plaçant une main sur le ventre de sa fiancée avant de la serrer contre lui, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller alors que la boule de poil tournait un peu sur elle-même pour se faire une place confortable. La fatigue le rattrapant, il s'endormit lentement, écoutant la respiration tranquille de Jane et le léger ronronnement du nouvel ajout à leur famille.


End file.
